Janx
Background Early Background Born Marcus Tristen on the world of Yidri, his life has been anything but easy. Twenty-two years ago on one fateful night, his mother met a man named Corvinus. According to his mother, the courtship was quick but wonderful. The night she told him she was pregnant Corvinus had a certain smile to his face, like everything was right with the galaxy. However, after that night he was never seen again. Corvinus had dropped off the face of the galaxy. Raising Marcus was not easy but his mother did it well. However, like any human, the need to have someone was prominent and there was a succession of men through Marcus' life that tried to be a father figure. One came close when he and Marcus' mother were married. But, the joy was to be short lived as two years later Marcus' mother was killed by a robber simply because she wouldn't give him her change. That day changed his life, as his step-father soon fell into alcoholism and the liquor brought out abuse that was visited upon Marcus. After two years of abuse it became too much for Marcus. One night his anger overtook him, the anger of abuse and anger of the loss of his mother, and he grabbed his step-father's blaster. Taking the weapon he waited for the man to come home from the cantina. When the drunken man stumbled through the door, Marcus squeezed off two shots dropping the man to the ground with burn holes smoking in his chest. Stepping over the body the now 12-year-old boy dropped the blaster over the body and walked out the door. For the next two years he lived on the street, fighting to survive having no one to speak with or rely on besides himself. Until, one day when he was attempting to steal fruit from a local vendor he was caught by a slightly older young man. Lashing out at the man that would keep the food from the boy, Marcus managed to land a hit before he was quickly put down. Impressing the mysterious man, the newcomer offered to teach the boy to master that wrath and fire and become something greater. Skeptical, but looking to get off the street, he took this 'Jaster Moses' up on his offer, Marcus left behind his old identity to embrace the culture of Jaster's. Taking on his new name he traveled to the homeworld of Jaster's Clan, Ordo. Even though he was not born within the Clan he was soon accepted as another one of her sons. Being raised on the desert planet and initiated into the ways of the clan he grew up strong with the ideals of his people, thinking of himself as a pure member. Spending most of his future days training or playing with the other young boys of his clan he would often hear stories from the older warriors of their campaigns and exploits. Since those days he has been enamored with the idea of honorable combat. Now, he has left the safety of the planet and clan to fullfill his desires to become an honored soldier. Involvement Strategy Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link